Light On
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: Clare and Eli's relationship had come to a harsh ending. But, what they didn't know was that planned "ending" was just the start of a new beginning, for the both of them, together.


Hey guys, so this is a little one-shot I put together, based off of anger from a dream. Although it's sweet and touching, it got my anger out because it made me Eclare happy! Aha, okay please enjoy this little one-shot I'd like to call "Light On"...

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader**-SomeoneNamedLiz

**Warnings:** Eclare happy ending :)

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>LIGHT ON<span>**_

_**I'm fighting to get you out of my head, but, I'm holding onto every word you ever said.**_

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"I'm done Imogen, I'm really sorry. I didn't want to hurt you this way, I'm really-," the girl before me had broken down into tears, nearly sobbing so hard that I thought at any moment, her heart was going to rip through her chest.

_**Now I know what Clare felt when she broke up with me, horrible. **_

She cut me off, placing a finger over my lips and said, "I get it, Eli. I'm sorry that I couldn't be Clare's clone. I tried, I really did."

"I know you did Imogen, I know you did. But, you can't try and live your life with me by pretending to be someone you aren't. It's just not fair to you," I told her as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered in her ear, and I truly was sorry, for playing with her emotions and trying to pretend she was someone she isn't.

I pulled away from our hug and she said, "I really hope you and Clare work out because if you don't, I would've really underestimated you Goldsworthy."

"And why is that?" I asked, cocking my head to the side smugly.

She laughed and said, "You're better than that Eli."

I nodded and said, "I'm glad you think so."

Imogen took a deep breath, before swiftly turning around on her feet and she started her way out into the world, once again, broken. I might have helped her with her home life and her parents always neglecting her and I might have picked her up off her feet, but, now it was her turn to take on the world.

"Hey Eli?" Imogen called out, causing my head to snap up from looking at the ground.

"Yeah?" I asked, my eyebrows tightening slightly in confusion.

She giggled and said, "Promise me that you'll make Clare as happy as you made me."

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"J-Jake, come on. Seriously, stop," I said for the tenth time as he continued to kiss me underneath my earlobe.

His lips curled into a grin underneath my jaw line as I pulled him up as gently as I could from the back of his head, so he could finally take one glance at me for the first time this whole time tonight.

"I-I uh, can we talk?" I asked him as he sat up, propping himself between my legs.

He nodded and said, "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

At first, I thought that telling him about my parents' divorce papers was a good idea. But, now that I am staring at the boy that I thought would act like Eli and love me the way he did, I'm learning that I was wrong.

_**Terribly wrong.**_

All I saw was the hormonal raged boy kneeling between my legs with a horny grin plastered across his face.

I quickly got up from my bed and said, "I think we need to end this Jake, us."

"Wha-Why?" He asked, still not moving from the bed, probably still hoping that he could charm his way back into my mouth.

My eyes draped shut slowly, fighting back tears as I whispered, "You're not Eli, Jake. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can kiss you or do anything to you without feeling extremely guilty about it."

"Well, of course I'm not Eli. I'm Jake, you know, the guy who has been showing you a good time for the past month," he said cockily as I shook my head and a tear fell from my eyes.

He sighed and said, "I-its fine Clare, I get it."

Jake stood quickly, grabbing his coat and I screeched, "Wait Jake! No, you don't get it!"

I watched as the tall boy that I used to think was my outlet, storm down my steps and standing by the doorway with a still smile on his face as I said, "I had a lot of fun with you Jake, I did."

"Then why are you ending this? I thought we were having a good time, I thought that was all this was," he told me and I scoffed.

I walked down my steps and said, "I can't stop thinking about Eli, Jake. I think it's wrong to have you come over here every night when our parents go out. I think it's wrong to pretend that you're Eli in my mind."

"That's what you've been doing? This whole time we were doing this, you were pretending I was Eli," Jake said and he scoffed pathetically.

I sighed and said, "Yep, and it was working, until now."

"Why? Why now?" This kid had too many questions.

"Because Jake, when you were kissing me upstairs, I had the urge to moan Eli's name! Don't you think that's wrong?" I asked, crossing my arms, full of embarrassment as Jake's eyes continued to glance down at me.

I let out a sigh of relief when Jake started to laugh.

"I'll see you on the flip side," Jake said when he finally stopped laughing at me and I whispered, "I'll see you on the flip side, Jake."

When I closed the door, I felt as if a ton of bricks were lifted off of my shoulders. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost five o' clock, perfect time to go out to the Dot and eat alone while reading over the divorce papers...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

_**I sat by myself, in The Dot, on couple's night, eating a piece of fondue, alone.**_

My eyes roamed the crowded place as couples, young and old, were sharing fondue while trying to control their laughter. I watched as Dave, fed Alli the fondue on his plate as they giggled when Dave pretended to miss her mouth and then put it in his own mouth.

_**The reason why I came here, tonight, is because I have nowhere else better to go.**_

My eyes stayed down, staring at the fondue, when I heard a bell ring, signaling some other happy couple had probably walked in through the door. They are probably giggling, pecking each other on the lips and whispering sweet nothings.

_**A tear fell onto my fondue as I heard the whole Dot become strangely silent.**_

I glanced up out of confusion, to see what had caused nearly fifty people to stop talking all at once, at the same time. When I looked behind me, I saw everyone staring at me and then I faced forward, to see Clare, standing at the door.

"Eli," she whispered my name and I glanced down at her figure, noticing a light stack of wet papers in her hands.

_**The lightening outside stroke as I remained seated in my place.**_

I watched as Clare's ruffled curls bounced when she walked closer to me and she asked, "C-Can I join you?"

_**Was she serious, or, was I dreaming this?**_

"Depends, where's your date?" I asked sadly, glancing down at the spare spoon in my hand that Peter had handed me when I bought this fondue, wondering if Jake was outside, parking his truck.

When I looked up, I saw Clare's tears begin to quicken as she whispered, "I-I uh, think he got a table already."

After a moment of silence took over our conversation, the people surrounding us had gone back to their low chatter as Clare whispered, "Jake and I, aren't going to work out."

"Same here," I mumbled and my eyes bulged when I corrected myself, "I-I mean, Imogen and I."

Clare stood there, beside the booth that I was sitting in and I glared down at the spoon in my hands and back at her upset expression. Her lips were trembling with fear that I wouldn't let her sit down with me.

I smirked and she looked down, when I held out the spoon.

"Really?" She asked, hopeful.

I picked my head up and whispered, "Really."

My heart raced as Clare glanced down at the shaking spoon in my hand and without a second thought, she took the spoon and I moved over. At first, I thought my eyes had deceived me, that she wasn't here and she wasn't in my arms.

But, when Clare took her spoon and picked up a piece of fondue with it and held it out near my mouth while saying, "Open wide," I knew, at that very moment...that this was real.

She was real, I was real and we were real.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, reviews?<strong>_

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
